Talk:The Dying of the Light/@comment-3041875-20160409232651
Overall, this was good, Joe, maybe really good. There were outstanding moments, good character interactions and was amusing, but I thought it was lacking in some regards. Particularly, there was a lot less action than what I had expected as it took a long time for Jdg98 to actually battle anyone and when he did, his fight with Josh was done with super-fast. I was also surprised there was no final season climax with Matthew and Liz-Bot. The Divina conclusion also didn’t seem to fit all that well; seemed you just wanted it over with before next season. But, there was still a lot to like here. The opening scene with Liz and Jdg98 was great and I loved all their future interaction, too, as well as Matthew's part. I thought Jdg98 was going to kill Matthew in the first scene, actually, but was glad he didn’t. Matthew stealing the body and bringing it back to Jdg98 when he didn’t need to was good, so I like how Matthew fits into this trio, and I like his relationship with Liz-Bot, too, so glad we're seeing more of that. Ultimately, it's interesting that Liz-Bot and Matthew are sticking around for next season; they're a fun villainous duo, and I like Jdg98 being part of it with Liz desperate to serve him. Basically, anything Liz-Bot is a part of is good. I love Liz-Bot. I said that before, right? Anyway, Josh and Peep briefly teaming-up was also good; them enjoying their rivalry was a nice touch. And Josh's confession was a strong moment, as was his final flashes of his loves ones. I didn’t think Josh would actually die so that was a nice surprising and redemptive sacrifice. Also, the ending was a clever way to keep him around for next season. Selena, however, was one of my favourite things about the episode. Selena and Lady's scene was actually hilarious, very good. And it was a nice end for Selena, glad that Adrian was revisited. Really, couldn’t have imagined a better ending for her. Well, that's the review for the episode. As for this season as a whole, I think it's been possibly the most inconsistent season in my view. What I mean by that is that there were some really great things about it like the maleficent seven coming together, a solid premiere, Liz-Bot, Johs's journey, prior main cameos (notably Mary in Rena and Lady's centric and Disney in Peep and Regina's centric), Emma's story and death and Selena's progression. But, there were also parts lacking, such as Rachel's flashbacks, Rena and Lady's blandness, Brad's demise, Divina's conclusion and the history of the Bot. It's understandable, though, because there was a lot of characters and stories to juggle and balance out this season; especially with them all being in the same place, unlike the last two seasons when it was easier to focus on characters. Overall, then, this was a good season still but not my favourite. I'll end with summing up thoughts briefly on the season's main characters; I think I usually do that. Joe – I've pretty much always liked Joe as a lead and always enjoyed the Jdg98 aspect and how it comes into play; this season finale was no different, especially 'cause of his interactions with Josh and Liz-Bot. I like his past with the Khans and I enjoyed his story throughout the season. I remember him and Emma not getting as much focus as I'd have expected earlier on in the season but by the end I'm really happy with how their relationship was explored and played out. I hope that him and Liz sort things out; I know it'll be difficult what with her killing Emma off, but I want them to be endgame. His relationship with Rena and Lady wasn’t focused on as much as I'd have maybe liked this season but I can forgive it, especially because there was great focus there last season. Josh – I was quite harsh when I thought Josh had slipped back to his evil ways. I'm relieved that wasn’t the case, and looking back I appreciate more his scenes of infiltrating the maleficent seven. You know he was never my favourite character but I'm really happy with how his journey ended and how he will be incorporated into next season. Rena and Lady – I've always found Rena the more interesting of the two and one of the easiest characters to root for since the beginning of the series. I really enjoyed both their stories last season also, especially how the separated characters meant we could focus for longer on Rena's relationship with Joe and Lady's relationship with Josh. I enjoyed the conflict earlier in the season between Rena and Josh over Rena's mother but it didn’t amount to all that much. Unfortunately, this was their blandest season. I really hope they step it up next season. Liz – Liz-Bot is probably my favourite big bad of the series. She's a lot of fun and has really interesting dynamics with the other characters, running the maleficent seven, serving Jdg98, being jealous of Emma, her relationship with Matthew and how Joanna will want vengeance for Emma's death. I'm glad that she will be sticking around next season. Rachel – I still really like Rachel but sadly she hasn’t ever again had as much relevance as when she debuted. Her relationship with Peep is good and the present day story between them in Peep's centric stands out as one of my favourite of the season. Selena – I think I already said everything on this character. Obviously, she's very amusing and her journey has been a lot of fun. This was the perfect end for her character as a main. Emma – A great seasonal main character. Her centric and death is one of the stand out gems of the season. I'm happy with the impact she left behind on Joe, Peep and Liz, so, overall, a successful character. Peep – I enjoyed Peep's story overall this season, including with Emma and Rachel. The Divina story could have been more than it was but I enjoyed the present day story of her centric. I'm interested to see Peep's story in the final season, if she will redeem and get her happy ending with Rachel or if she will let Emma's death destroy her. Anyway, well done, Joe. The series continues to produce entertaining and easy to read episodes with interesting characters and season arcs. I can't wait to read the last season.